Vínculo
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: [Tradução] [Short Fic] Hannibal percebe que não apenas Will firmou sua sentença. Ele também o fizera.


**VÍNCULO**

Autoria:** Lenayuri**

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

Link da publicação original:

**www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com/viewstory(ponto)php ?sid=42739**

* * *

**Isenção de responsabilidade da autora:** Nada do fandom me pertence. O aqui escrito faço, única e exclusivamente, por diversão e por amor ao fandom e ao universo slash.

**Advertências:** Hannigram. Hannibal/Will. SLASH. PWP.

* * *

Quando menciona que ambos – Will e ele – devem responsabilizar-se por Abigail, nunca imagina, sequer passa por sua mente a remota idéia de que esse _erro_ criaria um vínculo que acredita ser inexistente em sua pessoa, em sua _sua alma_ – começando pelo fato de que ele não possui uma.

O vínculo começa como uma inconveniência constante, uma necessidade de manter Will ao seu lado, vigiá-lo, conhecer seus segredos, desejos e preocupações. Hannibal acredita que tudo é provocado por essa curiosidade nele desperta pelo agente. Cedo ou tarde, se dá conta de seu erro.

Cada sessão a qual Will assiste é uma lembrança persistente do que ele não possui e, pouco a pouco, deseja obter. Por quaisquer métodos. Hannibal deseja possuir tudo o que alguma vez foi, é e será Will Graham.

O vínculo cresce dia a dia, oprimindo seu bom senso. Suas necessidades, elegantemente saciadas, agora se vêem reduzidas a absolutamente nada.

Sim, ele ainda deseja manter seus _peculiares _jantares, porém a diferença reside no despertar de outros desejos mais... carnais. Desejos que reprimiu, eliminando-os por ser uma distração aos seus objetivos.

No dia em que Will chega em seu consultório, sem prévio agendamento, balbuciando que havia beijado a doutora Alana, Hannibal sente algo ferver em seu interior. Ele não é um tolo, mas se nega a reconhecer que _isso _é algo parecido a... _ciúme. _Porque ele não sente ciúmes. Não pode, não quer, nem nunca sentirá ciúmes de alguém como ela. Porque Will lhe pertence. Ele fez de Will um dependente de si, de sua companhia, e a prova disso está no fato de que ele não _correra _para outro exceto ele, Hannibal. E esse ardor em seu corpo passa de incômodo a realmente estimulante.

Will está de costas para ele, passeando descaradamente por sua biblioteca, provocando-o, franzindo o cenho em sinal de confusão, tartamudeando, mordendo o lábio, evitando seu olhar... então, algo semelhante ao instinto mais primitivo em Hannibal desperta de um sonho induzido, de seu cárcere forçado, ansiando saborear todo o homem diante de si.

Sem dirigir palavra, aproxima-se dele e, da mesma forma que fez com a jovem novata de Jack, o ataca por trás. A diferença radica no fato de que não o machuca. Pelo contrário, o aprisiona contra a mobília, colocando suas mãos nas de Will, deleitando-se com o aroma selvagem do outro. Um aroma viciante.

Faz uso de suas habilidades e imobiliza Will, aprisionando-o com seu corpo. Coloca ambas as mãos de Will sobre sua cabeça, tomando-as com uma das suas. Will parece confuso, como se não soubesse se era real ou um de seus episódios em que não recorda nada... Hannibal saboreava cada instante, cada gesto nesse rosto transparente.

_Eis aí a ironia_, pensa, porque não gosta de contato interpessoal com os demais. O aroma que desprendem os demais o aborrece; são aromas vazios, artificiais. Por outro lado, o cheiro de Will, esse com o qual poderia embriagar-se, é livre, selvagem, único e puro. Seu nariz passeia pela nuca de Will, fazendo cócegas com seu cabelo. Descende pelo pescoço e não pode evitar mordê-lo.

Will treme, geme um pouco e deixa escapar um suspiro. Hannibal sorri ao saber que esse gesto é a rendição.

A próxima coisa de que Hannibal tem conhecimento é que Will está sobre sua mesa, com a camisa aberta e as calças até os joelhos. Hannibal o beija como se fosse um de seus mais elegantes, delicados e deliciosos manjares e se deleita com os sons de suas bocas chocando, os sons obscenos que Will faz, seus gemidos, seus ofegos. O agente tem uma das mãos aferrada ao cabelo de Hannibal, o puxa, o acaricia, o deixa louco. Move sua outra mão para seu desatendido pênis e Hannibal se detém.

— Ainda não – diz, com voz tão grave, tão sedutora, que tem certeza de que Will quase goza tão só escutá-lo. Morde novamente o pescoço de Will, deixa marcas de dentes, hematomas, quer que saibam que ele é _seu_, que sempre o foi e sempre o será. Will se contorce, seu corpo pede atenção, pede contato, pede mais proximidade com o doutor.

—Doutor... – sussurra, morde seu lábio e fita-o com as pupilas dilatadas. Hannibal sabe que Will pensa estar em algum de seus sonhos, seus episódios, mas quer que ele saiba, que esteja consciente do que está a ponto de fazer, do que está a ponto de acontecer. Quer que ele esteja consciente de que, agora em diante, pertencerá apenas a Hannibal. A ninguém mais, apenas ele.

—Will, olhe para mim – toma seu queixo e obriga-o a encará-lo fixamente – Will, isto não é um sonho, tampouco um episódio de sonambulismo. Este é você – seu polegar acaricia a bochecha de Will, surpreendendo-se a si mesmo com o gesto – e isto sou eu, somos reais. Está seguro de que quer continuar? – Hannibal espera uma resposta mas, seja qual for ela, sabe o que fará.

Will franze o cenho e olha para Hannibal, busca em seu rosto _algo_ que o médico não sabe o que é. Morde o lábio um pouco mais, umedece-o com a língua, seduzindo-o. Depois de uns segundos, responde por fim.

— Eu sei que isto é real – e, com essas palavras, volta a beijar Hannibal sem saber, em verdade sem sequer tem uma idéia, de que vendera ali sua alma a Lecter.

Lecter sorri no beijo, tornando-se mais selvagem, mais apaixonado. Tira o paletó, a gravata, a camisa... desnuda-se para deleite visual de Will e o recosta na mesa.

Começa um vai-e-vem erótico, com suas mãos no desatendido pênis de Will. Para cima, para baixo, acariciando a glande, a base, seus testículos... Will treme e Hannibal se regozija. Quer que lhe peça mais, que lhe implore, que gema seu nome, que seja a única pessoa que tenha em mente, somente ele. Somente Hannibal.

Aproveita o prazer de Will para começar a prepara-lo, porque, sim, pode ser que seja um monstro, mas Will... é _único_. Não quer usar a palavra _especial_, pois não se trata disso. Porque isso é para os fracos, porque aquilo que está na iminência de fazer com ele é apenas para saciar sua curiosidade, encher-se da sensação de poder afirmar-se sobre outra pessoa e, em definitivo, não é nada parecido ao _amor_. O amor é ridículo. Uma fraqueza. Uma ilusão que a raça humana se empenha a seguir cegamente, permitindo que uns subjuguem outros, que brinquem com eles e, ainda assim, continuem buscando-o. Hannibal não acredita nisso. Ele acredita no poder, na manipulação, na grandeza... em nada mais.

E saber que Will está entregando-se a ele, sem reservas, com toda a confiança do mundo, o faz sentir-se... _superior_.

Will começa a gemer, a pedir por mais e Hannibal considera que já está suficientemente preparado. Acomoda-se e entra no corpo dele.

_Ah. O poder se intensifica no interior de Will,_ ele pensa.

Will chama e ele atende. Beija-o, morde-o e começa a se mover. Hannibal tem certeza que não ouviu melhor sinfonia que aquela que saia dos lábios de Will. Ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome tão eroticamente é um dos melhores sons nunca antes saboreado – sem mencionar o grito de suas vítimas. A sinfonia segue seu curso e ele sente como se fosse o maestro dessa orquestra.

Cada movimento que imprime no corpo de Will, cada arremetida, cada beijo, cada espasmo é um instrumento que, por si só, não teria o maior impacto para ele, mas juntos como estão agora, é a mais suculenta obra-prima de que fora partícipe.

Os espasmos aumentam. As mãos de Will tomam a de Hannibal e a conduzem ao seu membro, pedindo, em um gesto mudo, que faça algo.

— Por favor… — ouve-o sussurrar. Seus olhos totalmente desfocados, semi-abertos, aquosos. Sua boca vermelha, inchada, suculenta. Seu pescoço cheio de marcas, hematomas, mordidas. Seu peito marcado igualmente, suas coxas, seus braços, todo vestígio de pele virgem agora é propriedade dele, de Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal deseja poder desenha-lo, admirá-lo, tê-lo em sua cama e observá-lo diariamente. Deseja, incluso, uma taça de vinho tinto para acompanhar semelhante iguaria.

Hannibal intensifica suas estocadas, fazendo com que Will grite seu nome, arqueei as costas e agarre-se aos seus braços, à borda da mesa, ao que tem ao seu alcance. Acelera também os movimentos de sua mão no membro de Will. Enlouquece, vibra, treme, geme e ronroneia ao mesmo tempo. E sente. Sente que algo se acumula em seu baixo ventre e clama por sair, sente Will retesar-se.

— Hannibal! — grita e ele próprio se impulsiona para sentir mais do médico, mais forte e mais profundamente.

Hannibal não se dá conta do momento em que começa a pronunciar o nome de Will, não se dá conta de que seus dedos estão deixando marcas nos quadris do outro, e que deixou de masturba-lo. Will atende a si mesmo, olhando fixamente para Hannibal. Lecter sente que ele o atravessa, que penetra sua inexistente alma. Sente que Will pode _vê-lo_. E uma euforia o invade e os espasmos do orgasmo vêm e vão; fecha os olhos, morde-se o lábio, beija Will, morde sua orelha, geme seu nome e faz com que Will termine primeiro.

O agente goza entre ambos e permanece ofegando. Hannibal se excita ainda mais ao contemplar Will cheio de seu próprio sêmen. Iniciam-se os movimentos erráticos, sente o interior do corpo de Will fechar-se ainda mais ao redor dele, o comprime, o deixa louco.

Hannibal ejacula dentro de Will, com movimentos fortes, profundos, em um vai-e-vem sem precedente. Quer enchê-lo, quer que todo o interior de Will seja seu, quer permanecer dentro dele. E o faz. Duas, três, quatro sacudidas mais e se sente vazio. Fica um pouco mais onde está, sem querer mover-se, sem querer apartar-se da sensação de poder que exerce sobre o outro.

Will sorri, cansado. Seus olhos dançam. Seu olhar é tão claro que Hannibal se sente cego.

Uns segundos depois, Hannibal sai de seu interior. Toma uns lenços descartáveis e começa a limpar Will, com veemência, cuidado. Logo em seguida, faz o mesmo consigo.

A sensação de euforia ainda percorre seu sistema. É como sair para _caçar_, mas sem ter que sujar as mãos com o delicioso líquido rubro. Porém, sente curiosidade e localiza uma zona do corpo de Will que não limpou ainda e se aproxima. Perto do seu umbigo, tão brilhante como o sangue, mas tão diferente... aproxima-se um pouco mais, aspira seu aroma e beija ao redor do estômago do agente. Will se estremece e geme novamente. _Zona sensível_, supõe Lecter. Por fim, passa a língua pelo pouco sêmen que resta nessa pele – agora sua – e prova.

Não é uma surpresa para ele que Will _tenha um gosto_ igual ao _cheiro_. Hannibal umedece os lábios ao imaginar mil e uma coisas que poderia fazer com sua _nova posse_. Então, ouve um bocejo. Will vai adormecendo, seminu, sobre sua mesa e Hannibal decide que a noite é uma criança e que pode aprender os demais sabores de seu corpo na comodidade de sua casa, especificamente, em sua cama.

Poderia, incluso, não deixa-lo sair nunca mais. Ata-lo a sua cama e possuí-lo quando quiser. _Ama-lo como... NÃO!,_ se grita mentalmente. Tudo isso é pelo poder. Porque ele é maior que todos eles. Porque pode gabar-se de ter corrompido o bom agente. Porque... porque...

Mas as desculpas começam a fraquejar pouco a pouco e Hannibal percebe que não apenas Will firmou sua sentença – vendendo-lhe a alma. Ele também o fizera. E agora é muito tarde para revogar o contrato.

Para Hannibal, aquilo foi sua perdição, sua derrota. Mas não se deixará vencer por algo assim. Porque se tiver que sacrificar _qualquer coisa_ para salvar-se, o fará. Ainda que seja sua _nova família_.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** E essa é, senhoras e senhores, minha primeira tradução de uma fic pertencente ao universo 'delicioso' da série "Hannibal", essa iguaria única da televisão (com a qual me comprazo por todos os séculos e pratos principais e sobremesas, dos séculos, amém, em nome de Mads "Hannibal" Mikkelsen e Hugh "Graham" Dancy, dois dos mais quimicamente e magneticamente atrativos atores, em cena, da atualidade).

Todos os créditos à autora, que muito simpaticamente e prontamente autorizou a tradução de sua história, que se encontra hospedada no site hispânico "Slashaven", no link de acesso acima mencionado (substituam a palavra "ponto" pelo sinal ".")

Aos amantes do universo slash/yaoi, em especial aos fãs da série 'Hannibal', espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno mimo, tanto quanto eu apreciei traduzi-lo.

Abraços a todos, até (a outra) próxima!

Inna Puchkin


End file.
